Detention
by Little-Shippo-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are in detention. Kikyo has a plan to bust them out. Rated for very mild language(later in fic)
1. Reasons

ACK! I ish very very bad! I ish not updating in forevers and evers! Me sorry. This is a new story so I ish updating-ness now.

DETENTION

By LSC

Chapter One

Reasons

Kagome looked at the students in front of her. She was monitoring the detention room, which was occupied with four boys and two girls.

All the students were sitting in the back of the room, the farthest from Kagome. She continued to look at them. Then she glanced down at a paper on her desk. She was supposed to write down why each student had received detention.

She read the first name. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second. Then he looked left and right, as if he were about to share with her a deep secret and he wanted to make sure no one else was listening. "I tried to sell my soul for Mountain Dew," he said quietly.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Mountain...Dew?" she said.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome shook her head and wrote it down anyway. "And who tried to sell you this Mountain Dew for your soul?"

Inuyasha said nothing. In fact, he didn't move. Then, he quickly lifted a finger and pointed at the person sitting next to him. "He did."

Kagome recognized the boy sitting next to Inuyasha. "Ok, Sesshoumaru, why did you do it?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He's obsessed with Mountain Dew. I thought it would be funny."

"Mountain Dew..." Inuyasha said in a trance like way.

Kagome shook her head again. She scribbled on the paper next to Sesshoumaru's name. She continued on down the list.

"Shippo," she said. She looked at him.

Shippo sat leaning back in his chair, happily sucking on a lollipop. He took it out of his mouth to answer. "I got in trouble for having candy," he said innocently.

"Liar," said a girl two seats down. "You got in trouble for _stealing _candy. There's a difference."

"And you are...?" Kagome asked the girl who had accused Shippo of being a liar.

"Sango," she said. "I'm here because 'I brought a pet to school'." She said the last part in a mocking tone. A cat mewed from its perch in Sango's lap. She petted it.

Kagome wrote down why Shippo and Sango were there. She turned to the last boy. "Miroku, how did you get detention?"

Miroku smiled. "Not telling," he said.

"I'll tell you," said the last remaining student that Kagome hadn't spoken to yet. "He was being a pervert and touching me in places he didn't need to be touching."

Miroku looked over at her. "Kikyo, do you really need to be so mean?" he asked. He pointed to his face, where Kagome noticed a bright red hand print.

Kikyo crossed her arms and turned away.

"I'm only going to guess that you're here because you slapped him, right?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

Kikyo nodded.

"Ok. We have the reason why everyone is here. Nobody talk." Kagome turned her back to a filing cabinet to search for something.

"Psst," Kikyo said, motioning the closest person to her, which was Inuyasha. He leaned over close to her. She handed him a piece of paper with the words 'Read and pass down' written on it.

Inuyasha opened it up and read it. He looked over at Kikyo and nodded. Then he folded it back up, made sure Kagome wasn't watching, and threw it on Sesshoumaru's desk.

And so it went on down the line, to Sango, then Miroku, and finally to Shippo.

Shippo stood up to throw away the note. Kagome still had her back turned to them.

The note had said three simple words:

We're busting out.

See? See? Now you can no be mad at me for not updating-ness. I ish so happy if I get reviews. Because no reviews equals no more stories, because I will be too sad to write anymore. ;; next chapter will be coming soon soon me promises. pece out!


	2. Kikyo's Plan

Ok heres the next chapter 

Btw, someone asked me why Kagome is the detention monitor...that will all make sense in this chapter.

DETENTION

Chapter 2: Kikyo's Plan

Kagome still had her back turned. 'Why can't I find any gum in here?!' she thought. 'Teachers always have gum stashed in their drawers SOMEWHERE.'

She took a glance at the students to make sure they were behaving. Sango and Kikyo both had their hands raised.

"Yes?" she said.

"May I use the bathroom?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Me, too," Kikyo chimed in. Kagome nodded again.

Sango and Kikyo walked quickly to the bathroom. "Ok. What's your idea, Kikyo?" Sango asked her.

"Have you ever noticed that I bear a striking resemblance to Kagome?" she replied. Sango looked at her for a second, then said, "Yea. I guess you do kinda look like her."

"And if I changed my hair style and clothes to look exactly like her..." Kikyo continued.

Sango said nothing. She was clueless.

Kikyo sighed. "Then the principal wouldn't know the difference! I could say that we were all good and that we should be allowed to go home. He'll never expect it!" (A/N: I know they wouldn't REALLY let kids out of detention, but hey its my story!)

Sango smiled. 'About time you caught on,' Kikyo thought.

"Ok. Here," Kikyo said, handing Sango a walkie-talkie. "I gave Shippo the other one. He'll know what to do. When you go back to detention, bring Kagome back here."

"But she'll know something's up," Sango said.

Kikyo smiled deviously. "Trust me, she won't."

oooh...what has Kikyo got planned? Find out in the next exciting(not rly) chapter of Detention...lol...sorry its so short but I wanted to leave a cliffie to build up the suspense-ful-ness...sue me...see readers with lawyers standing all around...I was just kidding...nervous laughter hehehe


	3. LookAlikes

Gomen gomen I haven't updated in forever-ness. Stupid computer at home doesn't work right and I don't have internet access anyway so I can only type this and update in school...which is what im doing now..(shh don't tell anyone)

Disclaimer: uh...oh yea, nothings mine...unfortunately...

Now is time to see what Kikyo has up her sleeve.

DETENTION

Chapter Three: Look-Alikes

Sango ran back to the classroom where detention was being held.

"Where is Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"She's still in the bathroom. I think she's sick. She told me to hurry here and get you," Sango replied, saying the first excuse she could come up with.

Kagome said nothing, only nodded. Then she ran out the door. Sango ran after her, but not before giving the entire room a quick thumbs-up.

Kagome got to the bathroom. Kikyo had locked herself in a stall, making retching noises to pretend she was being sick.

"Kiyko, open the door!" Kagome yelled, banging on the door. Sango turned on the walkie-talkie and whispered, "Shippo, go for it."

Back in the classroom, Shippo pulled a mini-computer out of his pocket. He hacked into the air ventilation system, where Kikyo had planted a smoke-bomb, filled with sleeping gas. He activated it to come out in the girls bathroom down the hall.

Kikyo quickly covered her mouth and nose, as did Sango. Kagome, having no clue what the hell was going on, didn't, so she ended up on the floor on the bathroom, unconscious.

"Perfect," said Kikyo, after the smoke had cleared. "Sango, help me."

They dragged Kagome into a stall. Kikyo switched their outfits and put her hair down. If you didn't know it, you would swear that Kikyo really was Kagome.

"Ok, phase one accomplished. Phase two," Kikyo thought, as she and Sango walked back to the others in detention.

When they returned, the principal was there, wondering what had happened to Kagome. "Oh there you are," he said when they walked in the door. "Where were you?"

Kikyo did her best to imitate Kagome's voice. "One of the students got sick in the bathroom. I went to see what was wrong. I sent her to the nurse's office."

"Good," said the principal. "And how have the students been?"

"Oh, they've been very well-behaved," Kikyo replied. "I don't think any of them deserve to be in detention for a minute longer."

"Perhaps you are right," the principal said, looking at the others. They all sat straight up in their seats, fake smiles pasted on their faces. You could almost see the haloes.

"Now," the principal continued. "Take me to see the student who is sick."

Uh oh...will the principal find out this is all a trick? Read more and find out.


End file.
